


Three Sentence Ficlets (Hamilton)

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Matchmaking, Metaphors, Prompt Fic, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets written for various iterations of the Three Sentence Ficathon.</p><p><b>1)</b> Wherein Lt. Elijah Schuyler meets Miss Alexandra Hamilton. <b>2)</b> Alexander and Angelica on the set of the Bachelorette. <b>3)</b> Eliza's life, in sunlight and shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thank you for all your service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> Yes, this used to be a single ficlet, but I prefer to keep my tinier works organized when possible so now it's a collection of ficlets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 1/15/16 for [betonyb](http://betonyb.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Hamilton, Eliza/Alexander, Genderswap AU](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4805554#t4805554).

"Elijah Schuyler; it's a pleasure to meet you at last," he says, and, spurred to uncharacteristic daring by the sparkling challenge in the most enchanting eyes he's ever seen, drops a kiss to the hand of his elder sister's newest and dearest friend, who has become such a comfort and fixture in Angelica's letters since the evacuation of New York.

"I am sorry it has taken a most grievous and costly war to bring us into the same circles, Lieutenant Schuyler," Alexandra Hamilton says, the gleam in her eyes belying the sober cadence of her voice, "but I confess that in person you live up to all your sister's praise and I must therefore count our meeting nearly as great a blessing for myself as the liberty you are helping to win for our country will be for us all."

Elijah fights down a blush at such an extravagant compliment, and thinks he could happily spend the rest of his life helping this woman receive the respect and admiration that she, like Angelica, self-evidently deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how a female Hamilton ends up in America, let alone in a position to mix socially with the Schuyler family and get invited to one of Washington's winter balls. Let's just call it fate. *handwaves briskly*


	2. would smell as sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/1/16 for [mermaids_feet](http://mermaids_feet.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Any, Bachelor AU](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5340123#t5340123).

"I'm not supposed to warn you, Alex, but I care too much to make you be gracious extemporaneously," Angelica murmured into Alexander's ear, the wild curls of her hair disguising the movement of her lips from the ever-present cameras; "I'm going to give John Church my last rose tonight instead of you -- and don't try to change my mind, because I have something so much better in store for you."

For once wordless, Alexander could only hope she correctly interpreted the code of his eyelashes as he blinked away his disappointment and confusion.

He shouldn't have worried; they were in sync as always, though equally as always, Angelica managed to surprise him when she said, between another series of kisses, "Let me tell you about my sister Eliza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bachelorette is functionally the same idea, right...? :)


	3. under a bushel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/2/16 for [silvr_dagger](http://silvr_dagger.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Any, any, sunlight and shadow](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5297627#t5297627).

Eliza would say she's spent her life in shadows, effortless outshined by first Angelica and then Alexander as they stride forth in the strength of their convictions. They try to convince her otherwise, tell her again and again that she's the sun itself that brings light into their worlds and lets them flourish unafraid, but the sun, she thinks, should be bold and free and effortlessly visible in the world, not happily veiled and distracted by the curtains and concerns of her domestic life.

When they die, first Alexander and then Angelica, Eliza clothes herself in black, but instead of dousing her light she throws open all her windows and doors and begins to shine for the world as she always shone in their eyes.


End file.
